powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Masked Monsters
Independent Gold Mask One of the first Black Crusade Monsters to go up against the Gorangers. He wears a gold mask with a red evil smile face on it. Along with a black cape and a gold body suit. His main weapon is a scythe. Only appeared in Episode 1. Samurai Mask The second of the five original Black Cross Monsters. Samurai Mask resembles a typical samurai from the fedual era of Japan. Appeared in Episodes 1 & 2. Bronze Mask He was the third Black Cross Crusade Monster to go up against the Gorangers. Wears nothing but bronze armor. (1, 3) Jade Mask He was the fourth Black Cross Crusade to go up against the Gorangers. Wears a multi-color jade mask and poncho. (1, 4) Poison Gas Mask The last of the original five Black Crusade Monsters. He wears a European military uniform and a gas mask. The gas mask he wears shoots out multi-color gas that is used as his main weapon. (1, 5) Metal Hoop Mask A Black Crusade monster who is made up of stacked metal hoops. (6) Crescent Moon Mask Wears a red crescent moon mask and black body suit. His main weapon is a crescent moon staff that can turn a human into a werewolf. (7) Poison Fang Mask (8) Witch Mask The main weapon is a magic staff that shoots fire and can be used to fly with. (9) Wing Mask (10) Boat Ear Mask (11) Silver Heat Mask (12) Horn Mask (13) Skull Mask (14) Sunring Mask's Army Rainbow Mask (15) Mirror Mask (16) Black Hair Mask (17) Cyclops Mask (18) Sword Mask (19) Iron Mask Temujin's Army Cannoball Mask (21) Gear Mask (22) Wire Mask (23) Razor Mask (24) Eight-Eyed Mask (25) Blue Muscle Mask (26) Iron Nail Mask (27) Iron Comb Mask (28) Door Mask His head is a steel box with a door secured with a lock in front. He's able to put objects inside his hollow head. (29) Mine Mask He specializes in sea mines for both land and water. His main weapon is a mine mace and can shoot bullets from within his mask's silos.(30) Iron Tube Mask The first Black Crusade Monster to not be easily defeated by a normal Hurricane Ball. (31) Large Hatchet Mask (32) Iron Princess Mask (33) Blushing Mask (34) Steel Mask (35) Warship Mask (36) Cyborg Q (36) Fork Mask (37) Pirate Mask (38) Rock Surface Mask (39) Iron Basket Mask (40) Iron Lion Mask (41) Volcano Mask Magman's Army Diamond Mask (43) Electricity Mask (44) Sword Shark Mask (45) Locomotive Mask (46) Bird Talon Mask (47) Camera Mask (48) Horn Bone Mask (49) Iron Trap Mask (50) Gunman Mask (51) Telephone Mask (52) Baseball Mask (53) Golden Mask's Army Big Ear Mask (55) Faucet Mask (56) Coxcomb Mask (57) Parabolic Mask (58) Deathbird Mask (59) Shellfish Mask (60) Cowshoe Mask (61) Rib Mask (62) Television Mask (63) Clock Mask (64) Fallen Leaves Mask (65) Pinwheel Mask (66) Can Opener Mask (67) Injection Mask (68) Pineapple Mask (69) Tire Mask (70) Piano Mask (71) Anchor Mask (72) Kendo Mask (73) Glasses Mask (74) Stove Mask (75) Iron Spider Mask (76) Iron Snake Mask (77) Mammoth Mask (78) Skate Mask (79) Iron Tiger Mask (80) Kettle Mask (81) Yo-Yo Mask (82) Tiger Mask (83)